The Gift Arc III: Fuuka Wars
by Han dj
Summary: Sequel to the story The Gift. Full Summary Inside. SHIZNAT with a lot of peripheral pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME nor Otome. The Title FUUKA WARS isn't mine as well. I do believe they belong to Sunrise.

Summary: The Gift Arc III. The HiMEs settled, the babies were healthy and another HiME is on the way. They knew something was out there and the danger once again is palpable in the air. The HiMEs should stand once again to protect their most important people.

A/N: I've re watched the FUUKA WARS video multiple times and was disappointed to know that it was a fake. So then today, as I was recuperating, I re-read my story the Gift, and the plot for arc III sets in. So if the video of Fuuka wars is a fake, which means it will just be a teaser to tease us, then I'll write my own Fuuka Wars as a sequel to The Gift.

Rated M (kailangan pa bang imemorize 'yun?)

I forgot when I finished The Gift. I did say about writing The Gift in America, but I still got no plot bunnies for that. Let me explain to you readers how I write. I do not start unless I get a very general view of a story, meaning a start and ending, that's all I need. Each chapters are not prewritten, I type them as they come to my head, hence to update I need a 'ping' signal from my plot bunnies then I write.

Forced update I do, mostly end up with very bad plotline, so I let the plot flow. Capische?

Anyways… I love you all, and this is for you!

**THE GIFT ARC III: FUUKA WARS**

**PROLOGUE**

[Exactly 6 months after the birth of the children]

**Fuuka Gakuen High School**

Arika and Nina could be seen in the Fuuka Gakuen hall chatting side by side. Arika was even stretching out her tired body. School work plus their responsibility as Executive Head In Charge (EH-IC) had put a toll on both girl's body. It was past eight in the evening, and it's only now that they could walk back to their shared room.

"Nina, was I right when I heard Ers-chan said that the others in the mansion is going to come back at school already?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah," Nina said flatly, she wanted to slump her shoulders but couldn't since she wasn't bred the way Arika does. Poise was instilled in her from the very young age. "They said the babies were all fine so they will be back to having their classes here by next week." She smiled.

"That's nice to hear." Arika said then she became quiet.

Silence

"So who is going to take care of the babies? That's 10 babies!" Arika asked excitedly, "I wish I could take care even one from them."

Arika laughed quietly, "I hate to break it to you Arika, but I don't think even I will entrust our baby to you. You're a klutz!" she said teasing her girlfriend.

"HEY I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to support me!"

"I am!" At Nina's answer, Arika frowned and poked the taller girl on her side, "OI!" another poke, twice this time, "OIII!" the brown haired girl was making a pose of poking Nina once more, so the taller girl ran off and out of the Fuuka Gakuen garden.

"HEY!" Arika called out and followed suit.

Unbeknown to them, three sets of covered eyes were watching their every moves.

_maiuniverse_

**Kanzaki Mansion**

"It is great Sakomizu san had already started the reconstruction of the Medical bay. Really, no one uses them and the space had been a waste for long." Fumi said as she looked at the blue print on the table. Shizuru was in front of her sitting on a chair, looking at the same blue print, one blue haired six month old baby peacefully sleeping in front of her, while being carried in a baby carrier.

"Yes, plus this will give Kanzaki-san time to have the ground be measured so we can start buying, we do have to start constructing that HiME compound we have talked about six months ago." Shizuru said smiling at Fumi then looking down at her sleeping angel. "Fumi-san, I know I won't be attending classes until these two turns one, but the others will be; you and I needs to work on the school documents and we both know, there's much more in Fuuka than here, so how do we go about this?"

Fumi smiled, "There's really no need to fret Shizuru-san, Yukino had always been the seer in our group, I think she and Haruka-san had roped their parents to doing day care services." She sighed, "You're mother volunteered as well."

"She had not returned to Kyoto?"

"I did not ask," Fumi rolls the blue print then once again looked at Shizuru, "Miyu was not comfortable with leaving just the parents with the kids so she volunteered to post as guards to them. I should ask you this being my assistant, I was intending to retain Iphreeta-sensei at Fuuka. I haven't talked to her yet but I did asked Youko-sensei about her thought of it and she was excited."

Shizuru smiled, "Of course she will be, she'll probably leave poor Iphreeta-sensei alone in the clinic every chance she get to be close with Yuri." The chestnut haired woman eyed the headmistress who was looking at her, "What?"

"So what do you think of that?"

"That would be great, two heads are better than one?"

"Good!" Fumi said as she stood and clasped her hand together in front of her face, "That's great, now I was wondering where to put the nursery for our children?"

"Wouldn't the previous medical bay be the best place to put the nursery?" both women inclined their heads to where the door was. Reito Kanzaki, in all his glory said, standing by the door frame and grinning at the two women. "Good morning ladies, I thought I'd drop by to see some beautiful faces before I leave for class?" he said, stepping closer to Fumi, then leaning down to give the headmistress a kiss on her lips. He then looked at Shizuru, "You better take care of our headmistress Shizuru!"

Shizuru smiled her wicked yet enigmatic smile, "But of course,"

"Okay, I came from the nursery and our dear Mashiro is still sound asleep… Mikoto too was asleep and drooling on our little angel."

The two women laughed at Reito's recollection, "Be well then! By next week we will all be shifting to Fuuka University." Fumi said tapping Reito's arms fondly.

"I know and Benford-san is really sad about it." He sighed, "But… I have to go. I don't want to miss first class again." He said walking out, he stopped midway to the door, turned his torso back and blew Fumi a kiss.

"Silly," the headmistress giggled.

"That's EW Reito coming from you!" Shizuru said wincing.

Once Reito was out of sight Fumi sat once again and the discussion continued, "Since we are transforming the previous medical bay to a family dorm room, I believe we cannot just say that the whole building is for HiMEs only, a lot of the teachers with family would suspect that something is wrong."

"I figured that," Shizuru said nodding her head, "The building is being built condominium style is it not?" Fumi nodded her head, "We can inform all teachers and students about the availability, but we should at least point out which rooms could be used by non HiMEs, aside of course from Harada-san and Senoh-san_, if_ they choose not to go back to their old dorm room."

"I think I'll have Sakomizu-sensei look into that, besides he's also doing the security system of the building.

"Kanzaki-san was right, the nursery should be in that building, plus I don't think we should left Ibiki-ojisan and Rebecca-obasan do the caring solely, nor my mother."

"You think we should hire professionals?" Fumi asked in contemplation.

"The _Pacifier_ kind of professional? "

Fumi's one eyebrow rose, " Want to hire Arnold Swars-whatever?" she laughed at her own joke.(1)

Shizuru shook her head while laughing.

_maiuniverse_

**Somewhere in Fuuka District**

Helena was on the phone for about five minutes already…

"_So you left Kyoto again to be with that abomination of a daughter of yours?"_ Saotome Fujino asked angrily over the line, _"How many time do I have to tell you to sever your tie to that woman!"_

"That woman is OUR CHILD Saotome!" Helena felt the frustration rise up, the bile she could feel in her tongue.

"_I don't have a perverted and sick child! I tell you Helena, come back here now or I will have to banish you from this house as well!"_ Helena knew the threat was real. Her husband had made up his mind. His words were law in the Fujino clan.

Will she be able to throw twenty years of marriage to the man she loved… or thought she loved?

"I'm not going back Saotome, Kannin na," Helena cringed at the male's outburst on the phone. A long line of tirade ranging from pointing out her origin, her family's status in life, how she would never be anyone if not for the Fujino family. Everything his husband said was true. She is nothing if not for being a Fujino. But she had been the worst person in her mind when she became one.

"_Reconsider Helena,"_ The Fujino head said in a mellowed voice this time.

"I will be by our… my daughter and grandchildren side this time. I am sorry."

"_You will get nothing from me,"_

"Not everything could be bought by money, I hope you get some lesson from your friend Ibiki."

An angry growl, _"Did that stupid Ibiki talked you into doing this to me?!"_ hatred… so much hatred.

She shook her head but stopped knowing no one can see her, "Iye, this is my decision from the very start, no third person made me."

Silence… uncomfortable silence.

"_It is final then, you go with your daughter, and if you both or even just you needed me, the gate of the Fujinos will be close to you."_

Helena didn't answer, she knew it will come to this.

Then the line went dead.

_maiuniverse_

Arika and Nina could see their building from where they are standing. They should have run to it and enter their abode…

Gust of wind attacks the two girls, the wind wasn't natural, it was a wind born out of large flying machines, or at this point, three large flying…

"Is that an eagle?" Arika asked, "They are huge!"

"There's no eagle in this part of Japan, that large and flying freely in the city," Nina said frowning, "We should go."

"But what is it if it's not an eagle…" Nina's answer was left in her throat when the three large flying objects swoops down and as fast as the wind, took the two teens away.

Arika and Nina were caught not by claws…

… but by hands.

-End Prologue-

Okay this is it…yes this is the ending, this is one shot! LOOOL. Who am I kidding? You? NAH…

1 The Pacifier stars Vin Diesel, not Arnold Swar whatever… sorry hard to type and pronounce!

The prologue at least answers some question left in Arc II (Like in the case of Shizuru's father) and it makes a good way to tie up The Gift and the Fuuka Wars' teaser.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: About a week after I posted the prologue of this story, I got hospitalized, then I underwent a laparoscopic cholecystectomy for acute cholecystolithiasis. I am on my fourth post-operative day, and though this is the first hospitalization I was in where I got the most needle pricks and a far longer lasting hematoma on both my forearms and hands, I am thankful I can still type.

I got a reveling dream last night that prompted me to update Fuuka Wars rather than WDW. Anyway, I am still updating so it's a plus! LOL.

Many thanks for all who have read the prologue and special thanks for those who have left reviews. Just because I don't usually respond to reviews doesn't mean I don't read them. As a matter of fact, I do over and over. I do learn from reviewers, and creative criticisms helped me a lot in improving my writing, especially on grammar part.

**THE GIFT ARC III: FUUKA WARS**

"_NINNNAAAA!" _

_A gasp, and then a pair of light orange orbs were revealed. Panting, sweat soaked near cobalt color hair, she sat up and her eyes roamed the dark room. A fist clutched sweat laden camisole and she jerked back when her eyes found a pair of yellow, cat like eyes. "Who… who is Nina?" she asked but didn't get any answer._

**Chapter 1**

[Two years after the birth of the HiMEs]

Green orbs were angrily directed on light crimson ones. "I can't believe you actually said YES!" if Nao could eat Miyu, as in literally eat, she would have. Her eyes then focused on the group of toddlers and a baby in their living room floor which was now matted with colorful rubber ones.

"It would be nice for Miyuki to play with them…,"

"They are all going on a date because it's the end of our exam period and YOU choose to baby sit ALL of them!"

"I can't say no…"

"YES YOU CAN!" Nao slumped hard on their large couch but her angry tirade was replaced by quiet seething when her daughter spoke.

"'kaasan, is mama no like friends?" Miyuki asked pouting and making the 'I look so cute you can't resist me' pose to her parents.

Thanks to the new SEARRS branch that her Alyssa ojou-sama started a year ago, using the money left to her by her father, the humanoid now can mimic human facial expressions in accordance to her emotion. Miyu smiled at the red headed toddler that starts to grow up to look more like her mama, except for the light crimson color of her eyes. "Your mama is just tired," the humanoid looked at the other red head she loved the most and tried not to laugh from the expression on her lover's face.

The red headed web weaver was rolling her eyes from the dramatic pose her daughter was using. Nao agreed that the toddler was growing up to be like her, so she knew the act was nothing serious. "Oi Chibi me, stop being so dramatic, your burning your okaasan's circuitry,"

At the jest, Miyuki pouted, "You don't like them here!"

"OI!"

Whatever melee comes after that was stopped by the sudden opening of the door and in marched Mikoto and Mai who both were wearing a grin on their faces.

Nao laughed, "God Mikoto! I could tell from that look that you actually scored and the morning hasn't ended yet!"

Mai's face reddened, Mikoto on the other hand made a 'winner pose'(1) to Nao who giggled. The busty, fiery haired woman swatted the younger, taller girl, "MIKOTO!"

"What?" Mikoto's hair had grown long and unlike before, she doesn't wear them in spike anymore, it was straight and worn down, though the twin braids could still be seen.

Mai huffed.

"So why are you here? Aren't you two supposed to be on a date?" the red headed woman asked.

"Well…," Mai tried to explain but was interrupted.

"It has not been a year since Mai gave birth, I don't think Mai could stand what I wanted to do on our date. So she suggested we come here to help with babysitting!" Mikoto as usual was oblivious to the suggestive gaze Nao was giving the other red head. "Besides, I miss MAIRA!" the cat-girl enthusiastically announced.

The announcement caused one red headed toddler to pout, "You only mits Maira now," Miyuki grumbles.

"Papa says Aunt Mikoto use to duur over me!" Mashiro this time added.

"AWWW," the other toddlers pouted along with the two.

"HEY!" Nao and Mikoto called out, not knowing if they would be awed by the cuteness, or if they should be disgusted of the drama, or laugh from the absurdity of all the toddlers sharing the same feelings about something so trivial.

Mai once again swatted the taller cat-girl, "Mikoto, watch what you say in front of the children." She said before smiling at the pouting kids, "Aunt Mikoto also misses everyone. There's just too many of you for her to say all your name." she explained in her usual motherly way.

"Good save Mai-san." Miyu sighed in relief. If it was left to her, she wouldn't know what to do to assuage the hurt look of the toddlers and her lover's joke might come true – her circuitry may burn.

"Imagine how harf for 'kaasan who she mits, me or Kiyo!" Natsumi said still pouting.

"Natsumi," the younger of the twins, Kione, said smiling at her sister fondly, "…she missed the two of us! Mama always say that."

The cobalt haired toddler pouted, "I know… I am joking!" she said before replacing the pout with a mischievous grin, which reminded the four women in the room of their cobalt haired friend.

Silence.

"Aunt Mai," Konoka, the dark haired girl with light brown eyes and is almost a carbon copy of Kazuya called out, "When will Auntie Aoi's baby coming?"

A bigger blonde haired toddler has her purple eyes wide with mirth, "Is their baby girl too?" Hayumi asked.

"It should be boy, there no boy!" Dark haired toddler that is the splitting image of Akira said.

"YEAH!" all the toddlers, including Migami shouted.

Nao winced. Mai and Miyu laughed, Mikoto shouts with the kids. "STOP!"

Every toddler in the room stopped shouting and looked at the brick red haired woman.

"First of, HiMEs cannot deliver baby boys! If anyone of you want to know why, try asking the Obsidian Lord in 300 years! Second, Chie and Aoi's babies might not be HiMEs but they are both girls, so there's no way they'll have baby boys and LAST… they are not coming soon!" The kids' jaws were all dropping at this point. "Is there _anymore_ question?!"

Shizune, the smaller blonde hair with green eyes shyly raised her hand, Nao and the others looked at her and Miyu nodded her head to let the kid know she could speak, "Who…who is Obsidian Lord?"

Three sets of eyes looked at Nao. Two sets were angry and one was indescribable, "I've just said to watch what you say in front of the kids," Mai said in between gritting teeth.

"You explain Nao!" Mikoto said huffing and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Nao was saved by the opening of the door once again, then Yukariko, with Maria (2) surprisingly marched in followed by Shizuru and Natsuki who came in hand in hand.

"MAMA!" Four girls shouted at the approaching couples. Natsumi and Kione ran to their parents, while Migami and Kirika, a toddler that looks very much like her sister hurriedly approached their mother and her friend.

"What happened?" Mai asked the four women who came.

"We missed the kids," Shizuru explained simply while carrying Kione in her arms and Natsuki carried Natsumi in hers. "And what should Nao-san explain to them?" she asked looking at the toddlers.

"Don't change the subject Shizuru-san," Nao said, "I thought everyone's on a date for the whole day?"

"fufufufu," Shizuru smiled, "It's quite different now that we have the little ones. It can't be called a date if we can't stop thinking about them and worrying something might have happened."

"You could have just phoned us and ask." Nao grumble.

"So what should you explain?" Natsuki asked grinning.

"This one said the OL word." Mikoto said huffing.

"Oh,"

"OL?" Maria asked Yukariko in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later," the ex-nun answered.

Miyu eyed Mai and both shook their heads. "I don't know what the topic is about now," Mai whispered to Miyu who nodded her head in agreement.

Hayumi, Haruka and Yukino's daughter, frowned and started counting with her fingers, "How many is 300? I can only count five!" she said raising her ten fingers.

"That's not five Hayumi-chan!" Kione said laughing.

The blonde toddler huffed, "Whatever!"

"She reminds me so much of Haruka…" Yukariko's words were halted by the opening of the door once again. Haruka and Yukino along with Erstin and Shiho came in to the delight of their children.

"Who reminds you of me?" Haruka asked sternly.

"Is there any other toddler in here that resembles you aside from your own daughter?" Nao asked with one brow raised. A harrumphed was her answer.

Yukino patted Haruka's shoulder lightly, "Ohayoo… or is afternoon already?"

"No, you're right it's still morning and I'm not going to ask anymore."

"Huh?" Yukino.

Erstin was happy to carry Shizune in her arms when the toddler came to her. "How come you come to Mama Ers first before me? Don't you know I'm the one who got the scar by giving birth to you?!" Shiho complained.

"The Chib probably just know who the cool one is between you two." Nao interceded once again.

Shiho's one brow rose, "Oh, so that's why Miyuki always goes to Miyu! I see…,"

The brick haired woman pouted again, but her comeback was stopped by once again, the opening of the door. Fumi came in minus Reito, Midori and Youko followed, and with them were Aoi and Chie. Aoi was barely showing her being on her fourth month of pregnancy.

"Mommy!" Mashiro ran to her mother's open arm, while Yuri an walked to her parents without a word and then dramatically fell on the doctor's arm.

"She isn't my daughter, she is all yours." Midori said teasing her daughter who pouted at her. Then she focused her attention on the others, "I saw Akira and Akane and they are on the way here too."

"Where is Reito?" Natsuki asked.

Fumi smiled, "He got a call from Sakomizu-san, he said nothing was said about why he was needed."

"Iphreeta was also called, she told me over the phone and she said it was important, so I told Midori to cut the date short and come here to fetch Yuri." The entrance of Akane and Akira with worried faces caught their awares.

"Where's is Takumi and Kazuya?" asked Shizuru, while Haruka and Yukino nodded their heads.

"Well," Akane, "We decided to go to an amusement park on a group date, and while eating our early lunch, Takumi here received a call from Kanzaki-san."

"Takumi left dragging Kazu with him." Akira said sighing.

"Weird," Both Nao and Natsuki exclaimed.

"What are the guys planning I wonder?" Akira asked no one in particular.

"They're probably trying to strengthen their existence here, since they are the only guys in here." Midori said grinning.

"I doubt it," Fumi said looking at Shizuru. "Shizuru-san, what do you think?"

The crimson eyed woman shook head, "I have no idea. But if Sakomizu-sensei is involve, then it must be something serious and about Fuuka Gakuen."

"Why not contact us? We are the administrator." Fumi asked frowning.

The sudden shift from wacky to seriousness was not unnoticed by the children who decided to be quiet in their parents' presence.

"I'll bet it must have something to do with us. There's no reason why Fumi-san and Shizuru-san be not included in whatever they have to do if it wasn't about us HiMEs." Mai said.

"I agree with Mai-san." Shizuru nodded.

"Does this mean our happy and quiet life is over?" Akane asked sadly, "I do love the life we have now."

"Yeah," Everyone agreed.

"Well, it's probably nothing. Might be related to us but it's not directly affecting us." Shiho said smiling.

"That's a form of denial." Midori said. "If a thing is related to us, there's no way it's not going to affect us directly."

Silence

"We should wait for Kanzaki-san to tell us what it was about. We should stop thinking about negative thoughts until then. We are agitating the children." Miyu said flatly.

"Yeah,"

"Right,"

Everyone agrees and the light atmosphere returned. Nao eyed her lover and winked which caused the humanoid to blush.

"Miyu is getting worst with this blushing thing, now even a wink from Nao would have her blushing." Mikoto said watching the humanoid, then she winked at Miyu but nothing happened. "At least she doesn't transform her arm to a dagger when I do the same."

Sound of laughter.

"Has everyone eaten?" Fumi asked, about half of the HiMEs in the living room nodded their heads. "Oh and the others haven't yet."

"Mother had prepared lunch with Helena-sama, they probably had prepared a lot for us to share." Nao said smiling, "I am starving actually."

"I am one with you," Natsuki said walking to where the dining area is, "I know the way, no need to bother Nao."

"OI pup I should go first this is our house and my mother cooked!" Nao said running after the cobalt haired woman who was carrying a shrieking Natsumi.

"Hey! My mother-in law helped!" Natsuki could be heard answering.

Midori looked at a grinning Shizuru, "You two got married without inviting us?" she asked.

"We will not do that Midori-san," she smiled and gave her usual enigmatic smile, "My mother was just adamant that Natsuki calls her that. Besides, I haven't been notified that same sex marriage is now legal here in Japan."

"If that happens, I propose we all have our weddings together!" Mikoto said grinning.

"No way! We want our own special day… just me and Kazuya!"

"Me too!" Akira seconded.

"I agree," Shizuru and Yukino said in unison then laughed.

The rest of the HiMEs thought about it was halted by Natsuki's head peeking out of the dining area, "Aren't you coming in here to eat? Nao and I could eat all of the food!"

"Ara… we better go!" Shizuru said before turning and heading to the dining area followed by the others.

_**maiuniverse**_

As it turned out, the dining area of the Yuuki-Greer household was abandoned and they all took the food and ate at the larger dining hall of the building. Himeko and Helena who cooked had to make another batch since even those who have eaten already, decided to partake with the banquet. They were in the middle of feasting when Reito, Kazuya and Takumi arrived. They were all smiling, but from Takumi's eyes, Akira and Mai could sense something is wrong.

When the lunch was over, Reito decided to have a private meeting with Fumi, Shizuru, Midori, Yukariko and Yukino. Haruka wanted to come as well but her lover insisted she stay and help with the children. The others were content on waiting on the meeting's outcome when both Kazuya and Takumi decided to keep their mouth shut. Miyu stood strong and did not acquiesce to Nao's request of eavesdropping once again.

"Reito, you have to speak, you want this meeting after all." Fumi said when Reito decided to keep silent for about ten minutes after the door of Fumi's office was locked.

"Kanzaki-san…," Shizuru.

Reito eyed the women in the room. "Sakomizu-sensei found Nina."

"WHAT?!"

It wasn't unknown to the HiMEs the disappearance of the two teenagers about one year and six months ago. It was reported to Erstin that the two were seen walking and playing with each other by the school guard after a late night research.

Classmates had reported to Yukino upon their return to Fuuka Gakuen, one week after the last time they were seen that the two didn't show up to their classes.

Reito took it to himself to discover the sudden disappearance of the two girls. Arika's parents were bawling while Nina's were calm, though it was apparent, Nina's parents attribute the disappearance as a kidnapping case due to their social status. The dark haired man hadn't stopped searching, but there was no clue to who have abducted them, he can't call in favors from his previous sources since Arika and Nina aren't HiMEs so they can't be targeted by the old SEARRS nor by first district.

"Where is she?" Fumi asked.

"Sakomizu-sensei put her in the building medical suit." Reito answered then sighed.

"How did he find her?"

"Actually, Sakomizu-sensei said he saw Nina wandering around the street near his neighborhood. He was so accustomed to Nina's appearance that's why he recognized her."

Silence

"How is she?" Shizuru asked worried.

At the question he eyed the women. "I think Iphreeta-sensei will be the best person to tell you about her condition." He said.

"Where is she?" Midori asked this time.

"She'll be coming…" Reito's words were interrupted by the not so soft knocking of the door. Yukino who was the nearest to the door opened to reveal Sakomizu instead of Iphreeta.

"Sakomizu-san, I'm glad you came…" Sakomizu halted Fumi's welcoming words.

"I came because I think you should see this." He handed a paper to Fumi. "That's the transfer request we got from Okinawa Science Institute." He said with worried voice.

"The file of the student to transfer here?" Fumi asked and eyed Sakomizu nod his head. Shizuru took the manila envelope from the teacher and hand it to Fumi.

"Please open it Shizuru-san." Fumi asked.

Shizuru retracted her hand, and then started opening the envelope. An uncomfortable silence befell the room.

The chestnut haired woman gasped when she took out the file inside and opened it.

-End Chapter 1-

Yeah yeah, cliffy!

Anyway, just to refresh the school background in The Gift, Nao, Shiho, Mikoto, Takumi and Akira were all middle schoolers. I assumed them to be in the third year middle school. Mai, Natsuki, Chie, Aoi, Akane, Kazuya, were all second year high school students. Yukino and Haruka (repeat) third year high school. Shizuru and Reito were both freshmen in college but Shizuru stopped. Arika and Nina were both second year highschools.

So here, two years after, The middle schoolers are all in second year high school. The second years are first year college students, Shizuru, Yukino and Haruka are in their second year college, Reito would be senior (I imagine him taking a trimester kind of curriculum making him finish a four year course into three).

1 - Gai sensei's famous winning pose in Naruto.

2 - Ms. Maria made her debut appearance at The Gift in chapter 26 (I think... go look if you're intrigued)


End file.
